Unacceptable
by Lovepink2much
Summary: Brooke is supposed to marry someone she doesn't want to and falls for a boy her mother has told her to stay away from.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Tree Hill

**Unacceptable**

**Chapter 1: Lake Trout**

"Young lady stand up straight, don't slouch I didn't raise you in a barnyard." The older woman said.

"Sorry mother I don't know what I was thinking." I said to her sarcastically while fixing my posture to please the woman in front of me known as my mother.

"This is unacceptable behavior Brooke; I didn't raise you to act like a buffoon." Mrs. Davis said to her daughter whose mannerism was always less then perfect in her eyes.

"Sorry mother." I said hoping that my mother would get off of my back for a little bit, even if just for a minute.

It never seemed to change. My mother would drag me to one of her social events to show me off in front of her ritzy friends. I would get bored and I would do something that my mother wouldn't approve of and then get yelled at by her. I was just tired of the whole scene. This wasn't how I wanted to live my life. If it were up to me I would live in the woods maybe by a lake or somewhere secluded. No one would be able to find me; it would just be me and the man of my dreams, whoever he was.

"Mother if it's alright with you I think I might go for a walk." I said to her hoping she would let me go. I was already getting tired of these women and their latest gossip.

"Whatever just don't do anything to embarrass your father and me." She said in a whisper and then turned back to talk to the ladies.

I stepped out onto the balcony and just breathed the fresh air in. The view in front of me was beautiful. The lake was gorgeous, it wasn't a small lake in fact it was pretty huge. There were lots of little islands on the lake and coves with small little waterfalls. The lake was also covered with trees sticking out of the water; that would be the only bad think about the lake. I walked down to the lake and saw a canoe. When no one was looking I pushed the canoe into the water and jumped in and started paddling. I was pretty far away from the lake house, but I didn't care my mom would be there for hours anyways.

I got to one of the islands and started collecting quartz rocks that covered the island and put them into the canoe. They were gorgeous; ever since I was a little girl I would collect rocks. Another thing that my mother hated, it only made me want to collect more. I went back to the canoe and started paddling. The next thing I knew was that the canoe was starting to fill up with water. I started throwing the rocks into the water thinking that it had to do with something, but then I found a hole in the canoe so I did the only thing I could do. I got into the water and grabbed a hold of one of the trees. I was too far away from any of the islands and no where near land.

"Brooke Davis. What in heck are you doing?" A boy asked from inside his canoe.

"Fishing for lake trout." I said to him sounding too proud to admit the truth. The truth being I'm an idiot and need help.

"For lake trout?" He said and all I could do was nod my head.

"Well, if you must know, I was in a canoe I found but it sprang a leak and I had to climb onto the tree or sink. Now, if you'd be so kind as to row me to the landing." I said holding my hand out for him to pull me into the canoe.

"Ah, I see. Well, then the fact is I rescued you." He said with a smirk.

"Help was on the way and I was calmly waiting for it." I said to him not wanting the fact that he did rescue me to go to his head.

"You're most welcome." He said and started paddling back to shore.

"I am grateful for your assistance, Mr. Scott, even though it was not required." I said to the blond haired blue eyed boy that my mom had told me repeatedly to stay away from. He was the help, so automatically he was beneath us my mom had told me numerous times.

I walked back to the house to find my mom eyeing me.

"What were you doing talking to that boy? I thought I told you to stay away from him; he's not like us Brooke. And, why are you soaking wet?" Mrs. Davis demanded.

"I went in a canoe it had a hole so I got in the water and….it won't happen again mother." I said not wanting to give her the whole story.

"I should hope not, and stay away from that boy besides I already have found your perfect match." She said with a smile.

"My perfect match mother? What are you talking about?" I asked a little worriedly.

"Chris Keller, what a delightful young boy. You two will be very happy, it's all been arranged." She said.

"Mother that's not how things are done now. I am supposed to pick who I spend the rest of my life with, not you. I won't do it." I said and ran out the door and into the car.

Please Review!!!!! I know it's short, but it's just an idea I had…..I know I know…..I have like four other stories I haven't finished…..I will continue those as well…..Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unacceptable**

**Chapter 2**

I was sitting at the kitchen table replaying the last hour that had just happened when my thoughts were interrupted with a door slamming and a very angry woman coming towards me. My mother ran up to me with her hand ready to leave a print on my face.

"Young lady don't you ever talk to me like that again." She said while pointing her finger at me like I was a child or something.

"I'm sorry mother, but-" I was cut off.

"No buts young lady. This is the end of this conversation. You are going to marry Chris and you will be happy." She said to me.

"I haven't even met the guy." I said.

"You will meet him in about two weeks when he is back in town. He had to leave for business matters." My mother said.

"On business? How old is he? 50? Mother I'm only 17. I don't want to marry some old guy just for his money, and I certainly don't want to see his old wrinkly balls." I said angry and disgusted at the same time.

"First off I don't like you talking about men's balls Brooke, it is inappropriate. Secondly, he is 20 he took over the family business, don't worry you will meet him soon enough. Your father and I will be leaving to go look at potential wedding sites. We will be returning around the same time as Chris. We were thinking about having the wedding in Italy, or even London maybe in a castle. A castle wedding how does that sound Brookie?" She said.

"I think it doesn't matter what I want so do whatever." I said in a sad tone. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was getting married to a guy that I haven't even met.

"Fine, but you might want to change the attitude." She said heading for the door.

"Aren't you even going to pack?" I asked her.

"What's the point when you can buy new goodies in Europe?" She said with a smile and walked out the door.

I had to get out of the house so I walked to my favorite spot by the lake. I saw a single daisy on the ground and picked it up. I sat on the bench looking at the lake and started staring at the daisy thinking.

"I will love him. I will hate him. I will love him. I will hate him." I continued saying while pulling off the petals.

"I don't know about him, but I know that you will fall in love with me." Lucas said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"I'm not so sure about that." I said to him.

"I see you have your doubts, give me one week." He said.

"Excuse me? One week for what?" I asked him.

"For you to fall in love with me." He said with a smile.

"I pretty sure I wouldn't fall in love with you in a week, and besides I'm supposed to be getting married. So, I don't think I will take you up on that offer." I said.

"If you don't think you'll fall in love with me then why not give me a week to prove it to you? We'll deal with everything else later." He said.

"If I say yes, what happens when I fall in love with you?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He said confused.

"I mean will this be one sided, or will you fall in love with me as well?" I asked him.

"What makes you think I haven't fallen for you yet?" He asked sounding absolutely serious.

"There is no way you could have this is the most we've talked." I said to him.

"I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you. I didn't have to talk to you to know who you are. I saw who you were that day at school when you helped Mouth. That day I knew I loved you and I knew exactly what kind of person you are. You're different from THEM, your nothing like those snobs." He said.

_Flashback_

_The rich boys were on the playground standing around in a close circle pushing someone back and forth. I ran over and broke through the circle putting my arms around the boy._

"_Stop it. Stop it. Why do you have to do that? What has he done to you?" I asked them while crying._

"_Brooke he's not like us. He's a poor loser, he's different." Tim said._

_I walked up to Tim and pinched him._

"_OOooowwww!! What was that for?" Tim asked._

"_For being a jerk. If I ever see you mess with Mouth again I will pinch you even harder and tell everyone your little secret_." I said and helped Mouth up and walked away.

"You were there?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that was the moment I fell in love with you. I knew then you were someone special and the person I was supposed to be with. I have been in love with you for eleven years. All I'm asking for is a week." He said holding my hand.

"I don't think it will happen." I said.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I think you only need 5 minutes." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked confused.

"I mean how could I not fall in love with you after hearing a speech like that." I said with a tear rolling down my cheek.

Lucas wiped away my lonely tear and pulled me in for our first kiss. A kiss that will someday be written down somewhere for being the most heart melting, head over heals, fire works going off, can't get enough of, leaving you wanting more kind of kiss. We pulled away slowly and looked into each others eyes.

"This can't be good." I said.

"It can only get better." He said and pulled me in for another kiss.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Tree Hill

**Unacceptable**

**Chapter 3: Love you until the last one dies**

I sat on the bench that was located near the lake waiting for Lucas to arrive. It had become one of our daily routines to meet at the spot while he was working at the country club. It was close enough for him to stop by and be with me for a little bit, but far enough so that no one from the club would see us. If anyone from the club saw us it would get back to my mother and that would be the end of our romance. I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" He asked.

"Is it Matthew McConaughey? I really hope it is. I mean can you blame me those arms, those muscles, that accent." I continued to say giggling a little bit.

"Hey! Is there something that I should know about? I don't think your mother would approve either." Lucas said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just kidding you know you are the only one for me and since when do I care what my mother thinks." I said and kissed him on his lips.

"That's true otherwise you wouldn't be with me." He said jokingly.

"Look I can't stay long they have got me working like crazy. I just didn't want you to be waiting here for me and then I never show up." He said.

"No problem. I'll see you tonight though?" I asked.

"I wouldn't miss being with you for the world." He said.

I went home and started getting ready. We only had a couple of days left until my mom would be home and the meeting of my future husband. I felt like throwing up every single time I thought about marrying someone that wasn't Lucas. I decided to shake my thoughts of this away. Lucas and I had agreed not to talk about any of it until the time came.

The doorbell rang and I ran down stairs to answer it. There was Lucas dressed up in a nice suit holding a bouquet of 12 roses.

"Oh, Luke they're beautiful." I said to him as he handed them to me and then I gave him a strange look. I looked down at my white roses and eleven of them were real but then there was a pink fake one mixed with them.

"I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, and so I decided to take a different approach." He said.

"I'm still confused. What does that have to do with the roses and one being fake?" I asked him.

"I will love you until the last one dies." He said and I started to cry. That had to have been the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me.

Ok I haven't been able to update because of school and finals……but I thought I would write a really short one…..it's better than nothing…..please please review!!!!!! After next week I should be done and can catch up on the others fics as well


	4. Chapter 4

**Unacceptable**

**Chapter: The Keller**

"Darling I'm home." My mother called from downstairs.

I got up from bed and headed down the staircase where I found my mother looking at herself in the mirror, something she did often.

"Did you have fun planning my life?" I asked her.

"Oh Brookie would you stop being…..well stop being you for two minutes?" She asked me.

"Who else am I supposed to be, you?" I questioned her.

"I just got back and you are already starting a fight with me. I will not tolerate this behavior Brookie and I'm sure that Chris won't tolerate it either." She said to me.

"About Chris, mother I think we need to talk." I said not really sure how to tell her about Lucas.

"No time to chat darling. You need to go upstairs and get ready. We are supposed to meet your father and Chris at the country club in a half an hour. Go upstairs and make yourself presentable for dinner. You look like you just got out of bed." She said not even letting me get a word in edge wise.

I went upstairs to change and I came back down stairs wearing a black strapless Gucci dress with some black heels and my hair was pulled back into a bun. The car ride was quiet and seemed very long. I guess my mother didn't want to talk to me anymore since I was being a bitch to her.

Once we arrived I found the table that my father was at and there with him is the man that I am to marry. I looked around hoping that Lucas wasn't working, knowing very well that this would be hard for him to see. Just the thought of Lucas with another girl drove me insane and in this case I'm standing next to a man that I'm supposed to marry.

"Princess, you made it. You look lovely as always." My father said pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Daddy." I said giving him a small smile.

"Honey, there is someone that I would like you to meet. Princess this is Chris." He said introducing me to the man that I had been dreading to see for these past two weeks.

"The pleasure is all mine." Chris said pulling my hand up to kiss.

Who does this guy think he is? I wanted to tell him not to touch me, but I couldn't instead I gave him a polite and friendly smile.

"Chris it's so good to see you again." My mother said to him.

"You too Mrs. Davis." Chris said.

"Oh please why don't you call me Mom. I mean that's what I'll be in a few weeks." She said.

"In a few what?" I said a little angry and surprised all at the same time

"In a few weeks. Brookie I swear do we need to get your ears checked?" My mother said in the rudest way possible.

"Mother my ears are fine, but I'm not so sure your brain is." I said to her and ran outside before she could speak.

I just couldn't take it anymore. Nobody is supposed to tell you who you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with. And, I sure as hell don't want to spend it with that arrogant, chauvinistic pig of a man Chris. I started running and my legs took me over to our spot, mine and Lucas'. I couldn't hold it in any longer; the tears just came trickling down my face. Then I felt a tapping on my shoulders. I turned around hoping it would be the man I was in love with, but it turned out to be the man that I am supposed to be in love with.

"You ok?" Chris asked me.

"Oh yeah I'm just peachy. I'm supposed to marry you a man that I don't love and don't know, but I'm great." I said with sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

"Look here princess bitchy, that attitude of yours needs to leave and it needs to leave now. Chris Keller always gets what he wants, and right now he wants you. So I don't give a shit if you want to marry me or not, but you going to. Besides your mother loves me and I do believe you owe her an apology. So why don't you be a big girl and go back inside otherwise I will make your life hell." He said to me and grabbed my arm kind of forcefully pulling me back inside.

"You're hurting me." I said and pushed his arm away. He leaned in closer and whispered something in my ear.

"Trust me if I was going to hurt you it would hurt a hell of a lot more then what you just experienced." He said with a sleazy smile as we walked back to the table. I could see my family looking at us, and from the corner of my eye I could see Lucas serving a table.

"Brooke isn't there something you wanted to say to your mother?" Chris said while looking directly at me.

"Yes, there is. I'm sorry mother." I said with a fake smile and there was Lucas looking straight at me hoping that I would tell my mother about the two of us, but I couldn't.

The rest of the evening we sat there eating our meal and talking about wedding. It was originally set for three weeks from now, but because of my outburst they pushed it up for next week. My mother and father left and soon after Chris left, so I went to our spot hoping to find Lucas there.

"Hey." I said in an almost whisper.

"Hey. So I take it that your parents don't know about me." Lucas said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell them. It wouldn't matter to them. I would have to marry Chris anyway." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"You could have told them. I mean what's the worst they would do to you? They might cut you off, but I thought that wouldn't matter to you. I thought you loved me. I know I can't afford to buy you everything you could ever want, but the one thing that I could do is give you unconditional love. I thought that would be enough, but I guess I was wrong." Lucas said in a hurtful way.

"No Lucas that's enough for me. I don't need money. I just need you. I'm going to tell them tonight. I will meet you back here at midnight." I said to him and gave him a kiss and watched him leave. I started to leave, but something grabbed me.

"Hey princess." Chris said.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Well if you think you are going to make a fool out of me and go be with that loser than you have another thing coming." He said.

"You were listening to us?" I questioned.

"Yeah I heard everything and if you want Lucas to be ok or to even have a job than I suggest you tell him that you never want to see him again and that he means nothing to you. Because I promise you this princess the outcome will not look good for him if you chose him." Chris said in a stern voice.

"I don't believe you." I said trying to see how serious he was. He grabbed my hair pulling it.

"Trust me you don't want to push me too far." He said and then he took off.

I sat there in the same spot waiting for Lucas to show up. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew by doing this I was protecting him. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him because I loved him too much. I wiped away my tears so that Lucas wouldn't be able to tell that anything was wrong.

"Hey." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Did you tell them?" He asked.

"Listen Lucas I don't think we should see each other anymore. I wasn't being fair to you. The money thing well it actually is a big deal to me, it's all I've ever known and I can't be with someone like you." I said to him trying not to look into his eyes.

"Brooke what has gotten into you? This isn't you. What happened?" He asked.

"Your wrong Lucas this is me, this is who I am. I am going to marry Chris next week and I never want to see you again." I said and then took off before he could say anything else.

Alright this chapter was a little longer and I hope you liked it and if you did please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unacceptable**

**Chapter 5: The Marraige**

"Family and friends, we welcome you today to witness the marriage of Chris Keller and Brooke Davis. You have shared and contributed to their lives in the past, and by witnessing their marriage ceremony today, Brooke and Chris ask you to share in their future. Marriage is a promise, made in the hearts of two people who love each other, which takes a lifetime to fulfill. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's lover, teacher, listener, critic, and best friend. Who gives their blessings to this union? " The JP said.

"Her mother and I do." Mr. Davis said.

"If anyone present can show just cause as to why this couple may not be legally joined together, you should now declare it, or hereafter hold your peace." The JP stated.

I looked around the room to see if anyone would say anything. I looked around the room hoping that Lucas would stop by and object. But, as I looked around all I saw were happy faces and no sign of Lucas Scott.

"Chris, do you take Brooke to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to her as long as you both shall live?" He asked looking at Chris.

"I do." Chris said and looked at me with those evil eyes of his.

"Brooke, do you take Chris to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and cherish him, in good times and in bad, and do you promise to stay true to him as long as you both shall live?" This time turning and asking me.

"I….I…." I hesitated until I saw Chris sending me a warning glare.

"I do." I said and closed my eyes tight, not wanting to open them.

"I pronounce that you are husband and wife. Chris, you may kiss your bride!" He said.

Chris put a hand on my cheek and pulled me in for our first kiss as husband and wife. It completely and utterly disgusted me. The reception was a bore, Chris spent the whole time talking business with my father, and my mother just kept on nagging me. After the reception it was time for the wedding night, the part that I had been dreading. I didn't want to give myself to anybody else, but Lucas.

I'm officially Mrs. Chris Keller, the saddest bride ever to get married. I wonder what Lucas is doing, thinking, or even feeling. Has he stopped loving me?

I know it's really really really short, but I just wanted to put another chapter out there……this review and tell me what you think…..I know you must be mad, but this just adds drama…..trust me…..review review…..next chapter will be longer I promise


	6. Chapter 6

**Unacceptable**

**Chapter 6: Where have you been?**

_Found myself just the other day  
In the backyard of a friends place,  
Thinkin' about you,  
Thinkin' of the crowd you're in,  
What you up too where you been?  
(Just thinkin')_

So, I've been married for about a week now, and I've never been more miserable in my life. I haven't seen or heard from Lucas, and Chris is going on a business trip.

"When will you be back?" I asked him, not really caring when he would be back.

"I'll be gone for about two weeks. Why are you going to miss Chris?" He asked me with his sly smirk.

"No, not really just wondering." I said and then I felt his hand slap my cheek.

"If you're going to act like a bitch, then I'll treat you like one. I'll see you when I see you." He said and kissed me on the cheek he hit and then left.

_And all the clothes that you wear,  
And the colors in your hair  
Shouldn't change you  
Now you tell me why it's so  
You bigger than mighty Joe,  
(At lest you think so)_

God my fingers burn,  
Now when I think of touching your hair  
You have changed so much that I don't know,  
If I can call you and tell you I care  
And I would love to bring you down,  
Plant your feet back on the ground

Throw my smoke down on the ground,  
Turn my head and I heard the sound,  
(That reminded me)  
Of the days so young and sweet  
Always so much fun to meet  
(At lest I thought so)

Now you think your so damn fine

You can rule the world no not mine,  
I don't think so

All I could do was cry. I cried for Lucas, for my marriage to Chris, for the pain Chris has caused, and for myself. I never knew life was this hard. I never thought that I would end up like my mother, in a marriage based off of lies and money. I decided to go to the only place that makes me feel safe, well besides being with Lucas and that is to the lake. When I got there I sat on the bench I always do and just looked at the view in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a harsh tone. I would know that voice anywhere. I didn't even have to turn around.

"I needed to get away from everything." I said to him.

"Why did you do it?" He asked and sat down beside me.

"Why not? I mean he is loaded." I said to him with a smile trying to hide the fact that I was dying inside.

_God my fingers burn,  
Now when I think of touching your hair  
You have changed so much that I don't know,  
If I can call you and tell you I care_

Now the scene that you're in,  
And the people that you been with  
Just get to me,  
But you think I'm not as cool,  
As you are so beautiful  
Well who you fooling?

"Why don't you try telling me the truth?" He said.

"I can't. Look Lucas, you have your life, you don't need me in it." I said to him hoping that what I had said was a lie and that he actually needed me in his life.

"Why are you doing this Brooke? I love you and I know you love me. You don't care for this Chris guy. You're better than that and I do need you. Nothing else matters to me as long as I have you. No one else can be you Brooke. I don't need all the money in the world, all I need is you and I'll be happy." He said to me and wiped away the tear that was rolling down my cheeks.

"Why weren't you there? I needed you Lucas. Where were you? You were supposed to object to my marriage, but you weren't there." I said crying even harder than before while pounding my fists against his chest.

"I wanted to be, more than anything. I just couldn't watch you marry someone else. I didn't think you cared anymore. Tell me the truth Brooke, why did you marry him?" He asked me.

"He said he would hurt you and that he would make sure you couldn't get a job anywhere." I said looking into his eyes.

"Crazy girl, why didn't you just tell me? All I need is you, baby. I don't need anything else." He said while holding me.

"What are we going to do Lucas? I'm married." I said to him.

"We'll figure something out." He said.

"Lucas, he won't let me divorce him." I said.

"Where is he now?" Lucas asked.

"He's away on business. He just left today, he won't be back for two weeks." I said to him.

"I've missed you." He said and pulled me into a kiss that we were both longing for.

_Well I'm here to tell you babe  
The game your in is just a game  
So damn pretentious_

God my fingers burn,  
Now when I think of touching your hair  
You have changed so much that I don't know,  
If I can call you and tell you I care  
And I would love to bring you down,  
Plant your feet back on the ground

You think you're so beautiful  
(So beautiful)

Ok there is another chapter……I hope you liked it……please review…..the song is called so beautiful by pete murray


	7. Chapter 7

**Unacceptable**

**Chapter 7: My Girl**

"Lucas this is how it should be all the time. You and me in bed together, with your arms wrapped around me holding me tight and never letting me go. This is how it is supposed to be." I said holding on to Lucas with all my strength.

"I love you. I hope you know that. You are it for me." He said before kissing me on my forehead.

"Lucas, will you make love to me?" I asked him.

"Anything for you pretty girl." He said.

So that night we made love. We were as close as two people could be. We linked our bodies together to form one, and that night I had never felt so safe in my life.

The next morning when I woke up Lucas wasn't in the bed next to me. I felt like my heart stopped for a second until I could hear someone singing in the kitchen. I made sure I was quiet so I wouldn't interrupt the special performance.

_I've got sunshine  
On a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside,  
I've got the month of May._

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me.  
I've got a sweeter songThan the birds in the trees.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Ooooh, Hoooo.

Hey, hey, hey.  
Hey, hey, hey.

I don't need no money,  
Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sushine on cloudy day  
With my girl.  
I've even got the month of May With my girl.

I coulnd't help but smile. So I thought I would help him out and make it a duet.

"WHOA WHOA MY GIRL!!" I blared out.

Lucas turned around and his face was as red as a tomato.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"How long was the song?" I asked him with a smile and then started to laugh.

"Oh, so you think my singing is funny huh?" He said with an evil smile.

"No, no I loved the singing. I'm not so sure the American Idol judges would agree with me, but that doesn't matter baby. The only thing that matters is that you think you can sing." I said to him in baby talk.

"I would take that back if I were you." He said while holding up the spoon that he was using to beat the eggs with for the omelet.

"What are you going to do with the spoon?" I asked him.

"I'm going to dip it back in the omelet bowl like this and them I'm going to throw it at you like this." He said.

I jumped back a little still in shock that he threw the nasty omelet at me.

"I can't believe you just did that." I said to him and started walking away. I wanted him to think that I was mad so that I could get the bowl and dump the whole thing on his head.

"I know your not mad Brooke, and don't think I'm going to put the bowl down so you can get me back." He said with a smile. He knows me way to well.

"That's not fair. I want to get you back." I said sticking out my bottom lip.

"Ok, ok just to show you how much I love you I'll let you get me back. Here's the bowl, dump it on my head. I know you want to." He said handing me the bowl.

"No, that's ok. It makes me happy knowing that you would let me do that. I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too." He said and gave me a kiss.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." I said and started raising my eyebrows, hoping that he would take the hint.

Theres another chapter……..I might go ahead and end this story because I'm not getting any reviews…..I only got three for the last chapter……I'm not trying to sound bitchy but it just makes me think that nobody likes this story…..so please let me know if you do.


	8. Chapter 8

Would anyone want to take over any of my stories? I am not continuing them.


End file.
